The Untitled Story
by HazZel and CriMson
Summary: Her love Become a dream. Her life become a nightmare after receiving that life changing news. The desire to just given up in life struggle with her will nature to fight. And eventually he come back into her life. But will they end up together? Drabble Story for VA Contest by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX.
1. Prologue

When you see a beautiful movie, you always wished if only me life was that movie. When you see a very cute couple you would wish to be that couple.

I had that movie. All my life it was like that movie. Beautiful, happy, and more. But unfortunately that movie choose to end. Maybe because I had it perfect, until now.

Because it wouldn't be fair if someone could be so awesome. Somehow we would have one flaw on our life. No matter how perfect your life is, it is always there. It's always apart of it. Sometimes we didn't see it, but sometimes it wanted to be seen.

And when that times comes it wouldn't be beautiful.


	2. Chapter 1

Three years ago

His brown eyes so beautiful, mesmerizing, made me paralyzed in my place –couldn't move. It move around my body as if checking me out. But no, I knew better. He was appreciate it. The look adoration and love in his eyes told me everything.

His lips turn into a beautiful smile –which was a rare cause. It could make even the darkest life person become so colorful. My heart beat faster than ever. It felt like it could burst out of my chest at any moment.

And I'm sure he could hear it.

Then slowly he lowered his head to mine. Our forehead touching and I could feel myself blushing.

"I love you Roza." His velvet voice said.

And he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 2

There on the table was life changing news.

She was afraid. What if the result was bad? What would she do if it happens? But what if the result was good? What if she was just overreacting? Huh, there were too much 'if'.

With a shaky hand she reached out for the white envelope. On the front was printed tidily her name, Rosemarie Hathaway.

Slowly she ripped open the white envelope and unfolded the paper. Her eyes scanned the length of it, absorb all the word carefully and finally, she read the result.

For a moment she couldn't believe her eyes. Couldn't believe what she read. Silence filled the room as the result sinked in.

Then she broke down.

If back then her heart was hurt, now it was numb.

It was paralyzed.


	4. Chapter 3

A week has passed and I got through it just like usual.

Woke up in the morning. Go to work. Go home. Worked out a little then sleep.

I know, boring right? But well everyone is busy with their life. I haven't told lissa and my friends about my condition yet, not even my parents.

I'm afraid.

If I told them they would look at me with pity and sadness. I didn't want it. and I didn't want to make them sad.

Sometimes it's hard to go through. It felt lonely.

I wonder if dimitri were here, what would it be like? Was he going to comfort me? Was hee still be with me when he know? I wonder…

But I wanted to know one thing.

Why me?

Why do I have to get this sickness?

Why do I have to get this brain cancer?


	5. Chapter 4

The room was a boring white, like usual. In the corner was a desk and some chair. One behind the desk and the other on the other side of the desk.

I was sitting on the other side, discussing about what's going to happen with my life –or rather my sickness.

"I'm sorry Rose. But, this disease is very rare and the cure is haven't found yet." Dr. Oledzenski said.

"but, there must be a way. Doc, please…" my voice turned to whispere. Without I realize a tear fell down my cheek. I whipped it immediately.

"it's okay Rose to cry for a while. Just leet it out, it would make you feel better." She said trying to comfort me.

I don't know what happen but my eyes just couldn't stop the tears. It fell rolling down my cheeks.

"they haven't found the cure yet, but there is a treatment. Not to heal it, but to slow the spreading process. Do you want to take it?"

I raised my head to look at her. her hazel eyes was so warm. I think about it. I've lost the love of my life to his ex. Now, I wouldn't lose my life either. Even if it's futile at least I'm going down with a fight. With a determine looked I replied.

"I do."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys.. :) how are you? hope you all have a nice day :) i'm a little upset because just one person who review while the visitor and who views are a lot... is this story that bad? **

**well, I'm updating five chapters right now :D**

* * *

Today was my first appointment and I would know how worse my sickness was.

I was very nervous and sad. I was nervous about how worse it is, about the treatment. Would it be okay? Would I be okay? With no one on my side I felt lonely.

'If only he were here.' I sighed.

One hour and a half I was back in the boring white room at the hospital. There in the room were Dr. Oledzski and a nurse. The nurse has a brunette hair and green-brown eyes. On her face was a nice smile.

"hello rose. This is Jill. My new assistant." Dr. oledzski said. "how are you?" she asked.

I looked around the room. I thought this would be my second home, seeing I would be often come here. The thought made me sad.

I looked at Dr. Oledzski remembering that I haven't answer her question.

"I'm fine doc." I said and gave her a little smile in return, only it didn't reach my eyes.

* * *

**Thanks to Romitri, Tatiana Belikova, Samwysesr, missvalover94, and acr421. Have a great day all of you :D**


	7. Chapter 6

"Rose, I don't know what to say." Dr. Oledzski said.

I felt my heart drop. It meant bad right?

"Just said it doc. I can handle it. I'm a big girl right?" I said while joking. She smiled at my joke and just shaken her head.

"Oh Rose…" she whispered. "I love your humor." She said smiling.

"Well, no body can't not love me." I grinned.

"If that's what you want. Your cancer, it seems like the spreading process is faster than we predict... if it's continue like this I don't know how much time you'll have." She said sadly.

"Just tell me doc. what's your prediction?"

"Less than a year." She stated.

Oh well, I'm numb. But my mind, it was going into paralyzed mode.


	8. Chapter 7

Two months has passed. Every two weeks I went to the hospital to do the treatment. Since then I have been isolated myself.

I wasn't going out with my friends anymore. Never called them, answer their called or replied their message. I just stayed in my room in my apartment and lost at my thought.

'I wonder, why they didn't come to my apartment?' I thought.

'maybe they forget about me. Someone who has no future. Someone who is about to die.' I thought again.

Then I thought to the old days. When we were all happy. Me, lissa, dimitri, Christian and others. It seemed like a long time ago.

I missed them. I missed that day.

Why fate could be so cruel?


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up with the worst headache I have ever had. It went through my skull and spread all around my body. My head felt burned, it was like fire lit up in your brain.

I clutch my head and grabbed the pain killer Dr. Oledzski gave me on the night stand. I searched for water but I forgot to take it before I sleep. I walked to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water then I drunk the pill.

A moment later the pain was vanished. I tried to even my breath which was hard. I sighed, the sign has appeared.

I walked back to my room wanting to sleep some more. But when I went through the door of my room the headache was back again. I broke to my knees and clutched my head. It was worse.

The pain was so intense I could see black spot appeared. Tears rolling down my eyes. I've never felt this hurt. The black spot got larger and larger until finally it pulled me under.


	10. Chapter 9

I was walking on the garden. It was beautiful, with a lot of kind of flowers in different colors. Butterfly here and there, and an endless beautiful blue sky.

I looked around and land my eyes on the person I loved most.

His warm dark brown eyes stare at me. A beautiful smile adorned his face. His silky brown hair blown softly by the wind.

I walked toward him, but after a while the distance didn't seem lessen. And as I got closer he got further and further.

I run not wanting him go. But he just got more faraway.

"No! Dimitri wait! Dimitri! Don't leave me dimitri!" I screamed

But he just turn his back on me. Then suddenly came up a woman in front of him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thank you for all of you who read, fav, follow aor review, it means a lot :D Here's the update, sorry it's late.. but after this maybe it will be a little late because i'm starting on my activity again... hope you like it guys :D**

* * *

I looked at the woman.

Long beautiful black hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, heart-shaped face, pale pink lips, and a scar on her left face. But even with the scar she was beautiful.

I was paralyzed.

I couldn't move. It was like watching a horror movie where the bad part was going to happen and you tried to prevent it from happening. Only you couldn't do anything other than watched, it's like your whole body was paralyzed, couldn't move.

She come to Dimitri and hugged him. My heart broke because then he kissed her. They walked away from me, leaving me still paralyzed.

He left. Dimitri left me.

It's like a button has been pressed and I could move again. I run after him but he's already long gone.

I fall to my knees with tears streaming down my face.

"Dimitriiiii!" I screamed.

* * *

**Thanks to Romitri, Felicity, VampireGirl1200, ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, Terri Hathaway Belikov, buddyrox818, and Guest whoever you are :D**

**Hope you all have a great day :)**


	12. Chapter 11

My breath was hard. Sweat tickling down my head. Tears pouring heavily out of my face. My eyes open widely with disbelief. I looked myself, still on my bed.

It was a nightmare. Not at all. Some of it was memories.

Then I broke down crying having to remember that day.

It's been three months since we broke up. He cheated on me with another woman and the next day he met me, he didn't even gave an explanation to me.

He just come and said sorry. What kind of bullshit that is!

I was to distraught with my feelings that I didn't realize the door to my room was opened and someone come.

"Rose…" someone whispered.

Then I remember that actually I haven't got into bed. I was unconscious before I made it to bed. I looked up and froze.

There in the door way was someone who I knew all too well. That green eyes hold a lot of question, but there was something more. It hold worried. Worried for me.

* * *

**Sorry guys Cliff-Hanger and short! i already made the next few chapter but i want you to guess who is it in the doorway? do you know who is it? i'll give the next chapter if you tell me who is it :) Have a great day :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys :D Thank you, I love hearing your guess... you guys guess for Lissa or Adrian or even Mason. For you who guess Lissa you are right! :) Here is the next chapters guys. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't hold it any longer. I run up to that someone and pour my heart out.

That night I was a mess. I cried –which was a rare thing to do. I told everything about Dimitri and me. But I couldn't find the courage to told about my sickness.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me? It's three months ago…" she said a little hurt.

Lissa and I already knew each other since kindergarten. We were best friend. We always told each other everything, never lied. But right now I couldn't tell her everything. She just needed to know about Dimitri.

'Maybe tomorrow I'll tell her.' I though

I sighed. "I'm sorry Lissa. But I just couldn't find it in me. I was hurt and…" I couldn't finished my words as a lone tear rolled down my cheek.

I just sat there, paralyzed to the core. Crying silently in front of my best friend.

After a moment, she reached out for me and hugged me.

"Sshhh... it's okay Rose. I'm here…"

* * *

**Thanks to Romitri, Sunayna4sho, Acr421, and Guest (whoever you are :)) Hope you have a great day :)**


	14. Chapter 13

The next day I woke up with Lissa curled up next to me. I remember last night break down. No, wonder my heartfelt lighter.

"Lissa…" I said shaking her, trying to wake her up.

Slowly her eyelids flew opened revealing the jade green eyes, which her deceased family has.

"Rose…" she smiled "how are you feeling? Are you okay?" she asked. No matter what she always worried about me. It's what I love about her, because that way I felt loved.

"I'm fine Lissa. Thank you." I said with a true smile. A smile that long gone. "But how could you get in to my apartment?" I asked remembering clearly that I'd lock the door.

"Duh rose, you gave me the key, remember?" she said with a 'duh' tone. 'Hmph I should remember it. Well…' I just forgot about my thought

For a moment, we just lay there beside each other just like old days, when we were just a child.

"Rose…" Lissa said, broke the silence.

"Hmph..."

"What are those pills I found in the kitchen?"


	15. Chapter 14

What should I say? Should I tell her? Or should I lied to her? She's my best friend. She has a right to know what's going on, right?

"Hmph liss, I need to tell you something. An important one at that." I said nervously.

She just nodded her head, a prove she was listening and a sign that asked me to continued.

"Actually I have been diagnosed by a sickness. A deathly one."

She froze. Her jade green eyes were wide opened with shock, disbelieve, anger, hurt, fear and denial.

"w-what? Did I hear you right?" she stuttered. Tears polling in her eyes. Her face was paler than usual.

"Yes Lissa. I have brain cancer. I'm sorry." I whispered loud enough for her to hear me.

"How?" she cried. This time it was me who comforted her.

That morning was the first time I admit to someone about my sickness.

And that was the first time I accepted it.

My fate.

* * *

**Guys this is my last update. I don't know when i will be able to update but i'll try ASAP. thanks for all of your support :) You make my day :D now the question. what will happen to Rose from here? your answer will affect the story wkwkwk... Have a great day! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 15

**Huy guys sorry for MIA. I have a job now, so maybe it will be long on update... but i'll try my best :)**

**Guest: Yes Dimitri will come back into the picture, just not now. you see the pairing right? It's RxD story :)**

**lilbitjrfan8: Thank you, you make my day :D i hope you like this chapter as well :)**

**Romitri: Hahaha i know what you mean ;) for your question you should see for yourself sweetie. Oh and i think i might consider your idea :) Thank you xD**

**Here's the next chapter. hope you like it :D**

* * *

It's been a month since Lissa knew about my sickness. Since then she always accompany me on my every treatment. Giving me encouragement, support me, smile, huge me when I was down and gave me a something.

Something which every living person need.

A reason. A reason to life.

I want to life, even if it's a hopeless wish. But I'll try my best, I won't give up. I am Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur. A Mazur mixed A Hathaway wasn't easily give up.

There's people who still love me.

Like Lissa. Even if it was just one, there is still someone, right?

I'm not alone in this.

Not really.

* * *

**Thanks to Romitri, lilbitjrfan8, and Guest :D and all of you who read this story... :)**


	17. Chapter 16

I walked toward Dr. Oledzski Office alone. Lissa couldn't accompany me because of some trouble.

Last week I had been informed that the spreading of my sickness is slowing. It's seemed impossible but Dr. Oledzski believed it was because of my wiliness to live.

I opened the door and there was a girl –younger than me– sat in a wheelchair. Though her head was bald I could still see her curves, barely. She was so thin.

Dr. Oledzski looked up at me and smile.

"Hey Rose, just a moment please." She said.

I just nodded and went to sit on the waiting room.


	18. Chapter 17

A moment later Dr. Oledzski and the girl walked out of the room.

They were smiling, but even like that I could see sadness in the girl's eyes.

Dr. Oledzski wheeled her until the front of the Hospital and smile waving a goodbye to the girl.

She turned to me and signaled me to come inside her office.

"so, who's the girl doc?" I asked out of curiousity. Well, there was a quote 'Curiousity kill the cat'.

Now, I'm going to find out how true it was. Oh, if only I know.

She just smiled and gestured me to sit. I sat and stared at her expectantly.


	19. Chapter 18

**Huy guys here is the next update. it's faster than i think it would be :D hope you like it... :D**

**Romitri: Thank you Romi, you made my day xD**

**lilbitjrfan8: Hha you really want to know right? go to the next chapter sweetie :D **

**Hope you like it guys! xD**

* * *

My heart felt empty. I felt numb.

No.

Paralyzed would be the right word.

I felt paralyzed. Like I was glued to the chair I sat in.

I was that girl.

The girl was me in the future.

What Dr. Oledzski told me still ringing loudly in my head.

"Rose, she's like you. She has the same sickness as you do."

Just imagined myself in the future –like that. Sick, useless, weak, vulnerable and...

It crushed the little hope I had gained over the weeks. Every support and reason that Lissa had been given me. It was all fanished.

Really, I felt paralyzed.

* * *

**Thanks to Romitri and lilbitjrfan8 for reviewing the last chapters :D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Yeay guess who make an appereance! xD**

* * *

I was paralyzed to the core.

There in front of me was a person who I didn't want to see most. It's not that I hate him, it's because every night, every dream, he was haunting me.

But to be honest I did hate him. A little.

Like I want to punch him until he beg for forgiveness and gave the right reason.

I wasn't denying it. I was hurt. Badly hurt. Huft, if only he was beside me right now instead of somewhere else.

But I didn't want to look weak. The Rose he knew wasn't a weak person. She was a strong and independence girl. So I would hold my head high and face what ahead of me.

My ex-lover.

Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

**There for all of you who ask for Dimitri to come in to picture :D what will happen next? you tell me guys because honestly i don't know... XP Review please :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Guys here is the Extra chapter for you :D**

**Guest: Well, I can't seem to wait either. So here, I give the next chapter… Thank you xD**

**Now, hope you all like it**

* * *

Well, it went well.

Even if half of my willness to live had been gone, at least I still had a little perk of myself.

I just walked ahead like I own the place and waiting for my turn in the cashier. Beside him.

He didn't see me. Not yet.

But suddenly my fucking phone ringing loudly in the market alerting the others about me. And well, I forgot to change my ringtone from what we –me and Dimitri's– choose to mine. Now he's going to know that I was here. Beside him nonetheless.

As I expected, his head snapped to my side in an instant.

* * *

**This chapter dedicated to all of you who read and review this story. Thank You :D**


End file.
